The Locker Room
by FrostPrince
Summary: My first attempt at smut.


The water was warm for once, though the spray felt off and didn't cover enough skin area, as usual. The rhythmic, piercing sound of the droplets greeted him as John stepped under the shower, two classmates lining his sides. The shower head was specifically the one towards the right of the back wall. He gave an unnoticeable frown at the cold tiled floor, white to accompany the stark and speckled color of everything else. It was kind of unwelcoming, but the feeling alleviated with the knowledge that it could be much worse.

His head stayed low, letting the water massage his scalp and trail along his facial features. After a moment of soaking in the sensation, he glanced up and extended his arms, involuntarily thrusting forward and stretching his lower region. He had to refrain from acting on how good it felt.

John turned around, his arms falling to his side. The teen debated between trying to at least ACT evasive, and letting everyone know exactly where his gaze was fixated. It currently leaned towards evasive. Woops, a glimpse. Momentarily terrifying. And thrilling. Overall unapologetic once it was done. He switched to face the open bench area as casually as possible, noting the rows of lockers on the three visible walls, and especially noting the rest of his classmates in various stages of exposure. John started with the shirtless ones and their rippling muscles, working his way to the ones clad in only boxers. The creases on the fronts shifted slightly from their movements. He could've sworn one boy managed to twitch, which made John stare for longer than he normally allowed.

Damn, did anyone notice? Probably not. His classmates had the tendency to avoid doing anything "homo", which included letting their eyes leave their immediate peripheral. It was pathetic, but at least it enabled him.

One of the particularly cute guys (at least his appearance gave him ONE good trait, countered by his personality) stripped down his boxers with a confidence of which John approved. He grabbed into his open locker to get a towel, and brought it in one hand to dangle in between his legs. He pivoted slightly to let John see him nonchalantly pull his large yet flaccid member downwards. John remembered his own when it gave an unconscious spasm of longing.

He blinked twice quickly, remembering and reaching for the liquid soap bottle he'd placed on the extended platform attached to the wall. A quick squeeze, and he proceeded with the main objective. Starting with the arms, neck, lower back, stretching for the upper back. Every time his arms would leave the vicinity in front of him, it gave him a minor rush. He moved on to the torso, starting with the chest.

The reasonably attractive guy showering next to him looked to the side. John's hands went lower to the sensitive part of the stomach. Then to the pelvis. And as the guy almost moved his head back to face him, he inconspicuously rubbed himself for a good two seconds before jerking away.

He resigned himself to finishing up and stepping out of the inviting stream. The motion sensor turned it off. He braved through the walk to the nearby rack and grabbed his towel, wrapping it around his waist. His protrusion was apparent, and so was the pleasant press of the fabric.

John slowly made his way to the bench closest to the showers, where his stuff lay strewn about for easy access. Just as he made it, the door to the room opened up. In came- oh wow.

Dave Strider's hair stood out in the pool of guys that thought experimenting with anything other than buzz-cuts was for losers. Shaved on the sides, somewhat long bangs tickling his eyebrows while being swiped to the side. Vague stubble layered his face. His red eyes, whenever they weren't forcefully exposed during Phys. Ed., were hidden by dark, reflective sunglasses, which stayed a constant as he approached closer and closer until he was propping his backpack a few feet away on the same bench.

"'Yo, Egbert."

Oh god Dave was talking to HIM. Well, it wasn't too surprising. They were speaking more and more in their mutual classes, so the threshold between acquaintances and friendship seemed to have been crossed. But still.

"Hey," John replied, hopefully amiable. He only offered a side glance, not daring to face Dave fully. "What's up?"

"I'm fucking exhausted," Dave spoke. "You?"

"Same," John said.

John inhaled and forgot to release. He, be it purposely or not, moved to adjust his concealed bulge. In the corner of his eye, he saw Dave's swift extraction of his shirt to display his bare upper body.

"'Did you get my friend request yesterday?" Dave asked.

John nodded, stripping off the towel and started rushing into his day clothes. "I forgot about it, woops," he lied. He mentally vowed to overcome his stress and tackle the request as soon as possible. "I'll get to it when I get home."

'Kay."

Changing, done. Phew. Packing everything away, he took his belongings, gave an unexpected and embarrassing cough, and moved a foot in hasty preparation, catching Dave's semi-nudity.

"Welp, c'ya," John said.

"C'ya."

John glanced directly at Dave for once, finding his visible, enthralling eyes darting away at the sight of him.

John hurried away.

* * *

Weeks passed. The last day of school was relieving, but the heat and consequential perspiration almost made it unbearable to sit through. Last period had finally finished, though it'd only consisted of festivities, food, and a beautifully long conversation with Dave. Their enthusiasm spilled into the hall as they exited the class, the incessant bell accompanying them.

"Marshmallow spread is THE best thing ever." John brought his fists up to his chest passionately.

"I dunno, bro," Dave shrugged. "If I wanted my marshmallows to be liquid shit, I'd convert it with my own body."

"Ok first of all, screw you," John responded through laughter. They halted abruptly when they almost passed John's locker. Dave adopted, and looked ridiculously good with, a side-lean look, while the other teen exchanged his things for his locker room material.

Dave gave a slight nod. "Cool, I'm coming with."

"Oh," John uttered.

"Yeah. I've been dying in this all day, not gonna lie."

"Well why are you fucking wearing long sleeves in the first place?"

"Because it's hilarious."

John raised an eyebrow at the humor he'd never understand, and followed Dave while he got his stuff. Then, they headed to the proper area and pushed through the doorway.

Dead silence. The weight of what was happening barreled into him. John refrained from reacting in any way other than giving an air of comfort. Choosing some lockers closest to the showers, he put away his material and stood back, giving in to the hesitation for a moment.

"Yo, can I ask you something?" Dave blurted out.

Was that really going where he thought it was going? Noooo. That didn't happen in real life? The sudden reciprocation of feelings? John didn't know if he'd be ecstatic, nauseous from the cliches, or suspicious.

"Sure," John said with a nod.

"Ok, so like, please don't judge me for asking," Dave stammered. He scratched the underside of his chin reflexively and paused. Then… "Are you, like, gay?"

"Um, yeah." Welp. There it was. The truth. Because why not?

"Oh, cool," Dave nodded. "So, um, like, I hope this isn't weird to ask, but like, do you want to…mess around? Just casually, ya know?"

John sucked in a breath because WOW it was going where he thought it was going.

"Uh…wait, you're gay?" John demanded.

Dave shrugged. "No? Or I don't know? Like…ya, I just don't know. I mean I know I like girls. But I never thought about doing guys until I DID start thinking about it and, like, I feel like I'd be okay with it. But that's why I wanna experiment and shit."

"You could be bisexual," John proposed. "Or pan or whatever."

"…Yeah, I-I guess," Dave said shakily. "I never thought that was a thing, honestly."

"Well it is," John chirped. "Two of my friends are bi. Though you could also just be bi-curious, which is cool, too."

"Yeah." Dave exuded uncertainty about what to say.

"Either way, I think it's cool that you're exploring yourself," John mused.

"Yeah, I guess so." Dave was more fervent now. "Um yeah, thanks for the compliment?"

John nodded. "So, uh, yeah. Let's do this."

"Alright-y."

"And, like, you can just say what you wanna try and if I'm okay with it, too, then, like, ya."

"Sounds good."

Both boys went motionless. Before the air between them could get more tense, John started undressing, the shirt being the first to go off. He averted his gaze out of habit but caught himself. Dave was already kept mesmerized by the other boy's body. Both of them met each other's eyes, gave their own version of a shy smile, and returned to focusing on themselves.

The pants were off. Under his briefs, Dave throbbed, and John absorbed the image while he came close to reaching the same level of hardness.

The other boy was the first to pull down to get completely naked, and his body in its entirety begged to be touched. In the glaring light of the ceiling's fluorescent fixtures, Dave's smooth, thinly-haired skin almost glowed. His mouth and neck and clavicle were too prominent for John's lips to handle. And when Dave's glasses came off to offer glinting crimson eyes, it was a final gesture to indicate that this was genuinely happening. That for now, in his totality, he was going to be John's.

The static humming of electricity faintly permeated the emptiness around them. In a daze of disbelief and anticipation, John crossed over to a spot next to his regular one in the showers, Dave following tentatively. He stepped forward to activate the sensors, a steady stream replacing the oftentimes unsatisfying one. John felt the spray for the right temperature before immersing himself completely.

Dave joined him.

The proximity got John fully erect. As Dave got more comfortable, John made note of every insignificant part of Dave, the curvatures and colors and movements and the way he looked when facing John with a grin that said he was probably ready.

"Do you wanna just do hand-jobs or something?" John asked. "And do you wanna get into it with, like, kissing and stuff?"

"Kissing and stuff's good," Dave breathed. "And hand-jobs, yeah. I don't like the thought of anal. Or oral. Yet."

John nodded. "Cool. Go ahead whenever."

John waited anxiously, trying to gauge how the other teen would do this. Would he want to get super into it like John did? Maybe that would be too much to start with. Or maybe…

Dave wrapped his arms around John's waist, familiarizing himself with the landscape of his hips and lower back and thighs. John instantly took in the feelings, the patterns the boy traced with his hands. John stared at him as Dave's gaze followed his own movements distractedly. He must've realized this 'cause he looked up to acknowledge John almost sheepishly.

John's hands gravitated towards Dave, one caressing his neck and the other pressing into his chest. He felt the resistance. The warmth. The way Dave closed his eyes for a few seconds to register it. John felt more around his chest, sliding against his stomach. Dave convulsed and choked out a laugh.

"Shit, sorry!" John hissed.

"It's fine," Dave said, grinning and copying John by resting a hand on his stomach. John welcomed the presence, rubbing Dave's neck all the while. It expanded to exploring his clavicle, tracing the indentations and then running over the bone. Dave looped an arm under John's and cupped his bicep while his other hand cupped his butt firmly. Remembering how the imprints amid the softness felt.

Dave leaned in and touched his lips to John's, making the other boy tingle with a craving for more intensity. He met the lips with an equally gentle force, moving them up and down and gasping and pressing harder at times and then softer for others. Each of their hands became frantic, swapping positions in their hair, grabbing each other's arms, rubbing long paths everywhere and anywhere.

Before John could expect it, Dave ventured further into his exploration, reaching down and gripping his whole length in his capable hand, the foreskin being maneuvered tenderly. The teen gasped and interrupted the kiss, leaning into Dave's clutch and moaning softly and breathing in the inches between their lips and fuck he needed MORE. Dave used the other arm to pull John closer by his back. He motioned back and forth with his clenched hand. John kept pressing into it, almost forgetting to return the favour. He felt Dave from the underside first and practically held on to him like he was a life preserver. His hand then moved up, wrist turning so he could take Dave's own length effectively, stroking at a rate he thought would be satisfying. He heard Dave make a breathy, incoherent murmur in return.

"This good?" John exhaled softly as his own euphoria increased.

"Faster," Dave pleaded. John obeyed. He moved to stand next to Dave, facilitating his fast movements. Dave switched his hands' placement so that he was grabbing forward to jerk John while holding his waist from behind. John's hand had wandered to Dave's hair during it all, twirling the soft strands haphazardly as both were brought closer to climax.

The door opened, making both of them pause to look, but it had closed by the time they did.

"Fuck," Dave forced out a sigh.

"We better finish," John said, calming the other boy with a smirk. The water had become nothing but a distant thought as the two kept going with steady motions, each one creating more and more pleasure. John held Dave's hand back and lowered it from his hard member. He then moved closer and pressed against Dave's leg while kissing him. Dave reciprocated, letting John grind while he hugged him close.

After John had had enough, he pulled back. "How do you wanna end?"

Dave pondered for a second. "...Can I jerk on you?" he asked. "On the bench, though. Standing's hard."

John nodded and pulled Dave by the hand to the benches. Though before anything, he went to his open locker and toweled off, Dave doing the same. John laid his towel along the bench and lay down, with Dave on top of him, legs balancing his towering figure. He took John's own member and rubbed the two together, prompting a low rumble from John. It was Dave's turn to grind, pushing and pushing while leaning forward and pressing his lips to John's chest, kissing it endlessly and caressing the parts that he could. John held onto his partner's shoulders and back, enjoying himself just as much.

Dave moved forward onto John's stomach. John tugged the boy's length from underneath, making up for the lost friction. Dave's breathing became quick and shallow with each stroke. John's appendage brushed Dave's rear end, excitedly pushing on the entrance. John thrust up and down, aching for when it would be his turn.

Dave's pleasure pulsed more and more against his groin until he couldn't muster a warning. John watched him erupt onto his stomach, lifting a hand to catch the intensity. Dave's breath caught and his head leaned back as he kept going and going and riding out the euphoria.

Finally, the climax subsided. Dave panted on top of John, who was wiping his hand on the towel beneath him.

"How about you?" Dave asked, his eyes wild.

"Can you jerk me from behind?"

Dave wordlessly got off of John, who pushed himself up to make room as Dave nestled up behind him. John could feel Dave's continued hardness and it drove him crazy. Dave grabbed John, harder than ever, and stroked fervently, eager to offer the same sensation. John leaned into it, progressively curling forward as the pumps grew in power. At last, he burst into climax, Dave making sure to watch from behind as it went everywhere. Wave after wave of the all-encompassing high coursed through John's body, feeling like it would last forever. Heat radiated from his every pore and pleasure from his whole being and the thought of Dave enhanced every single moment.

The high trickled down into a constant hum of pleasure in the back of their minds. John lay against Dave's smooth yet solid form, still wanting to feel his bulge. Dave continued holding onto John's. Both panted and met each other's eyes. They resumed kissing for a while, until it felt like it'd been long enough. They then got themselves cleaned and changed, and at last, they were heading the door with no trace of their physical presence visible to anyone in the future.

"I might be bi," Dave chuckled airily as they exited.

John gave a toothy smile. "Nice."


End file.
